Stories: Wishful Thinking
|status = Ongoing}} 'Wishful Thinking '''is a story created by JeloElducal and written by JeloElducal and Redfork2000. Description ''The gang finds a mysterious amulet said to have the power to grant the user their wishes! Everything eventually gets turned on its head when most of the gang members fight over who gets to have the amulet. Why are the gang members acting so weird? What will the rest of the gang do about this? Cast JeloElducal * Jelo Edmarkson * Rosewell Starringson * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jaiden * CypherDen * Rebecca * Pit Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Emily Green * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Boom * Electra * Scorch * Blade PeaVZ108 * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * The Gemstones Story It's a peaceful day in Echo Creek. The gang are at Red Spoon's restaurant, eating breakfast. * Jelo: *eating waffles* These are the tastiest waffles I've ever tasted! * Red Fork: I love waffles! * Blue Ocean: Wait a moment, are we gonna? * Red Fork: Yes, we're gonna. * Blue Ocean: Oh my. Red Fork turns on the music: * Red Fork: ♪Do you like waffles?♪ * Blast & Tommy: ♪Yeah we like waffles!♪ * Red Fork: ♪Do you like pancakes?♪ * Blade & Boom: ♪Yeah we like pancakes!♪ * Red Fork: ♪Do you like french toast?♪ * Boulder & Scorch: ♪Yeah we like french toast!♪ * Red Fork: ♪dududu, can't wait to get a mouthful!♪ * Blast & Tommy: ♪Waffles!♪ * Blade & Boom: ♪Waffles!♪ * Boulder & Scorch: ♪Waffles!♪ * Red Fork: ♪dududu, can't wait to get a mouthful!♪ * Red Fork: ♪Do you like waffles?♪ * Blast & Tommy: ♪Yeah we like waffles!♪ * Red Fork: ♪Do you like pancakes?♪ * Blade & Boom: ♪Yeah we like pancakes!♪ * Red Fork: ♪Do you like french toast?♪ * Boulder & Scorch: ♪Yeah we like french toast!♪ * Red Fork: ♪dududu, can't wait to get a mouthful!♪ Blue Ocean turns off the music. * Blue Ocean: Stop it already guys. * Red Fork: (shrugs) What? I like waffles. * Pit: (humming the music) This is catchy! * Bonk Choy: (eats a peanut butter and jelly sandwich) And I love peanut butter and jelly! * Re-Peat Moss: Wait a minute, are we gonna? * Bonk Choy: No, I'm ''gonna. ''Bonk Choy turns on the music. '' * Bonk Choy: ♪It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time! Where he at, where he at, where he at, where he at? There he go, there he go, there he go, there he go! Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, uh, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!♪ ''Re-Peat Moss turns off the music. * Re-Peat Moss: Okay, that's enough. * Bonk Choy: Aw... * Red Fork: Rip-off, I thought of singing a song first! * Bonk Choy: Me too, but you sang first! * Electra: Can we stop pulling songs out of nowhere? I'd really appreciate if we could just eat our breakfast in peace. * Pit: Aw man, I liked the music! * Rosewell: So, I've been reading some texts sent to us, and one question popped into my head. Who's Cosmos? * Blue Ocean: Oh boy, this is a tough one. * Alice: You see, Cosmos is a gemstone, much like our friends the gemstones. Except, he's from outerspace. * Electra: He arrived here on Planet Earth some time ago, and we have no idea of what his purpose here is! * Blast: He's been spreading robonoids all around the place, and continues to say something about "evaluating the current situation of the planet". * Boom: He also says something about being sent here my his superiors, and when we tried confronting him, he trapped some of the members of the gang, and forced Amelia to sign a stupid contract in order to get them back! * Amelia Amethyst: I said I was sorry... * Emily Green: Now we can't attack Cosmos or get near to his spaceship at all, or else we'll be subject to his home planet's judicial system. * Jaiden: Have you found a loophole to the contract? * CypherDen: Yeah. I mean, almost every contract has a loophole. * Blue Ocean: We've tried, but it's a really complex document. I had to read the thing about seven times before I finally was able to understand everything it says. And it's very solid. I have yet to find that loophole. But I can't give up now! I've hacked into Bright Spark's computer bases. Finding a loophole in a contract can't be harder than that! * Star: How about we ask for a wish? Wishes can grant anything! Maybe if you wish for the loophole to appear, it'll come true! * Blue Ocean: I don't think so, Star. * Boom: Who still believes in making wishes anyway? I know I don't. * Marco: I don't either. * Jelo: I used to do it when I was a kid. Now, I don't. * Rosewell: Never did. I never believed in wish-making, even when I was young. * Pit: Never heard of it, though it seems fun! * Tommy: But what about shooting stars? They're still magical right? * Blue Ocean: Sorry Tommy, but they aren't. Not even in Equestria, which is probably the most magical place I know of. * Tommy: Oh. * Jelo: Well, now that we're finished eating, let's go outside. * Red Fork: Yeah, let's go. As the gang goes outside, Electra sees something shiny in a bush. * Electra: Huh? What's this? * Blue Ocean: You coming, Electra? * Electra: Sure, move along. I'll catch up with you in a moment. * Red Fork: Alright. * Red Ruby: Wait a minute, where is she going? As the gang moves on, Electra grabs the shiny object from the bushes, and finds an ancient amulet. * Electra: Huh? What's this? As Electra grabs the amulet, her eyes turn green, and she hears a familiar voice behind her. * Boom(?): Electra, I'm glad I found you. * Electra: Boom? But, I saw you a moment ago when you went with the gang. * Boom(?): Yeah, but I realized I'd rather stay with you. * Electra: Really? * Boom(?): Yeah. After all, you're the girl I truly love. * Electra: (blushes) Wha-wha-what!? Do you really mean it? * Boom(?): Yup. Oh, all these years, I thought I'd find true love somewhere else, only to find out my true soulmate was right by my side all along. Forgive me Electra, for being so blind before. * Electra: (blushes even more) Oh Boom, of course I forgive you. In fact, you should know... I love you too. * Boom(?): Well, that's great. Hey, would you like to go out on a date tonight? We could watch a movie together. * Electra: Oh, Boom... (hugs Boom) Anything with you would be wonderful! You know, I might seem like a tough girl on the outside, but on the inside, my heart has always been yearning for your attention. * Boom(?): Gee... I can't believe I overlooked it before. I'm really lucky to have the prettiest, smartest and coolest girl ever in my life. (hugs Electra back). However, when Red Ruby sees Electra, he just sees Electra talking to herself, and hugging herself, as if she was having an hallucination. * Red Ruby: Geez, what a weirdo. Hugging and talking to herself...I guess Electra won't mind if I tell everyone else about this. (notices the amulet in her hand) Wait a second, what is that?! * Electra: Oh Boom, you're such a sweetheart when you want to. I always knew that under that cold exterior, you have a soft heart, just like me. Electra then notices Red Ruby. * Electra: Aah! (blushes much more) Red, what are you doing here!? Can't you see Boom and I are having a moment!? * Red Ruby: You mean Opposite Blast? I don't see him anywhere, so stop acting so weird. * Electra: Are you blind? He's right here! (points at nothing) Don't you see him? * Red Ruby: No. And your eyes are green. * Electra: What? The gang comes back, and sees Electra and Red Ruby. * Red Fork: Hey, is everything alright? * Electra: Hey, guys! Check this out! Electra tries to show them Boom(?), but they just look at each other, confused. * Electra: Wait, why can't they see you? * Blue Ocean: Is Electra ok? * Blade: She's done things I don't understand at times, but nothing like this. * Red Fork: What's that amulet you've got with you? * Electra: Oh, it's something I found before running into Boom. * Boom: What? I never ran into you. * Electra: Wait... so none of that was real? * Boom: What are you talking about? * Electra: Argh! I knew it had to be too good to be true! * Red Fork: What is it, Electra? * Electra: Wait a moment... I saw Boom when I picked up the amulet. Hey, Blue Ocean! Grab this and see what happens! Electra passes the amulet to Blue Ocean. When he grabs it, his eyes turn green. * Blue Ocean: I think your mind is playing tricks on you. When Blue Ocea turns around, he sees a shining new videogame console, with a brand new, latest technology computer, and Coffee Cookie sitting next to the computer, legs crossed and winking at Blue Ocean. * Coffee Cookie(?): Hey Blue! * Blue Ocean: Holy Guacamole! It's a last generation computer, with a brand new videogame console! And Sarah too! * Coffee Cookie(?): Hey, Blue, how about we play videogames all day long? * Blue Ocean: Really? Don't you have to work or something? * Coffee Cookie(?): It's ok. My boss gave me vacations so I can spend all my time with you, Blue. So, how about some videogames, Blue? (winks) * Blue Ocean: You know I love that idea! Blue Ocean sits on what he sees as a soft and comfortable couch, with Sarah right next to him, as they both grab their respective controllers, and play videogames. However, the rest of the gang just sees Blue Ocean sitting on a rock, grabbing his cellphone as if it was the videogame controller. * Boom: What the? * Electra: Oh... so that's what I looked like before. Gee, I feel really embarassed now. * Jelo: I'll try and snap Blue Ocean out of it. *goes to Blue Ocean* * Blue Ocean: Playing my favorite videogames with the girl I love. I'm officially the luckiest guy ever. * Coffee Cookie(?): And the most handsome too. (kisses Blue Ocean on his cheek) * Blue Ocean: (blushes) Heehee... * Jelo: Uh, Blue Ocean? Blue Ocean, are you there? Earth to Blue Ocean? * Red Fork: Oh boy, this is uncomfortable. * Red Ruby: The amulet...it's...it's... * Toby Topaz: Red, are you okay? * Red Ruby: (to Blue Ocean) Give me that amulet! Red Ruby snatches the amulet from Blue Ocean. His eyes turn green, and he sees Diana Diamond sitting on a huge pile of dynamite sticks, winking at him. * Diana Diamond(?): Hey there, Red. * Red Ruby: Diana, it's you! And is that a mountain of dynamite you're sitting on? * Diana Diamond: What? No, I'm right here with my feet on the ground! * Diana Diamond(?): Only the dynamite sticks with the biggest boom in the world. How about we go out on an explosive adventure for eternity? * Red Ruby: For eternity? (blushes) Wow, I can't believe this is happening! This must be too good to be true! * Diana Diamond: What? It its too good to be true! Red, are you listening to me? * Diana Diamond(?): Just me and you. How about that, sweetheart? (winks) * Red Ruby: Sure, anything for you, dear princess! Red Ruby runs towards the buildings, with dynamite sticks in his hands and what appears to be Diana Diamond right next to him. * Marco: Oh no! Oh no, this is bad! * Amelia Amethyst: This is so messed up! * Rosewell: I know, right? * Pit: I'm not sure, but I think I might have a hunch. * Diana Diamond: Someone stop Red! He has the amulet, and it looks like he's using it to blow up those buildings over there? (points to the buildings Red Ruby is running towards) * Marco: I'll stop him! *runs to Red Ruby* ''Red, stop! * Jaiden: I'm coming with Marco too. He might need some help. ''*follows Marco* * Rebecca: I'm also coming. Explosions are weak in water. *follows Marco as well* * Blade: This is weird! * Boom: Ugh... * Blast: Red, wait! Blast takes the amulet from Red Ruby, turning his eyes green. * Red Ruby: What the? Why did you take that? And where did Princess Diana go? * Diana Diamond: I'm right here. * Red Ruby: But...I thought you were with me going to blow up stuff... * Diana Diamond: It's just an illusion. That amulet has something to do with it. Electra and Blue Ocean had the same effect. * Red Ruby: (gets angry) Darn it, now I REALLY want to go blow up stuff! I...(gets frozen by Jaiden) * Blast: Now guys, we should be careful with this. I think it's playing with our... Blast sees Jaiden right in front of him, smiling, and wearing a white drees. * Blast: Jaiden? Why are you wearing a dress now? * Jaiden(?): (giggles) Oh Blast, don't tell me you forget what day it is today. * Blast: Uh... what day is it today? * Jaiden(?): The day of our wedding, of course! * Blast: Wha-what!? * Jaiden(?): I'm surprised you forgot. * Blast: (nervous) I... I just guess I'm nervous, that's all. * Jaiden(?): It's ok. To be honest, I'll really nervous too. * Blast: Well, let's do this together! * Jaiden(?): We were already going to do that, but ok! Red Fork(?) appears in front of Blast and Jaiden with an elegant suit. * Red Fork(?): Jaiden, do you accept Blast as your husband? * Jaiden: I do! * Red Fork (?): And Blast, do you accept Jaiden as your wife? * Blast: I-I do! * Red Fork(?): Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you... Before the "wedding" ends, the amulet was snatched from Blast's hands by someone else, ending the hallucination. * Blast: What!? No, Jaiden! What happened!? * Marco: You weren't talking to Jaiden. * Jaiden: *near a frozen Red Ruby* ''Yeah, I'm right here! * Rebecca: ''*to Red Ruby* ''Sorry about that. * Blast: Wait... it was the amulet? * Alice: Yup. * Blast: And who snatched it from me!? ''It's Rosewell. Her eyes turn green, and she sees Jelo in front of her. * Jelo (?): Rosewell? * Rosewell: Yes, Gerald? * Jelo (?): I've wanted to tell you something for a long time. I was a bit nervous, so I didn't say it, but I'm gonna tell you now. * Rosewell: Well, what is it? * Jelo (?): I-I....I love you! I always did, ever since we were young! I love you with all my heart! * Rosewell: *gasps, blushes* You...do? * Jelo (?): Of course! * Rosewell: *blushing* Oh my gosh....I love you too! * Jelo (?): So...shall we... * Rosewell: YES! Rosewell and Jelo (?) kiss each other. Back in the real world, Rosewell is just hugging and kissing a poster on a street lamp, with Jelo and the rest of the gang behind her. * Jelo: I am not shipping that. * Pit: *notices another poster behind the pole, takes it* Missing: Umbrella Renoir. Huh...Eh, I doubt it'll be important enough to be a story arc. *crumples it, throws it away* Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal Category:Adventures series